All I got for Christmas was a roofie in my drink
by zhen123
Summary: Bones and Jim spend their first Christmas as Cadets at a bar...where Jim is met with an unpleasant surprise. Bones is not pleased. Pre-slash.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"A shot of whiskey, please" He requested as he sat down at the loud bar. The shot was poured, and he downed it immediately. He asked for another, along with a beer, and started a tab.

In a perfect world, tonight would be spent with his family. Who and what exactly that word encompassed in this reality was up for discussion. Joanna of course, her in any reality. A year ago if asked, he would have named those in this category automatically and without hesitation. Joanna and Jocelyn. Now, it was just Joanna, and even that he was hesitant to reply quickly, since he felt he was failing quite brilliantly at his fatherly duties. Being allowed to see his daughter without lawyers getting involved would make it a lot easier. McCoy was a lot of things: A genius Doctor, a beyond brilliant surgeon. A high IQ'd Southern boy with a love for literature and the small comforts life could offer. What he was not, though, was much for a hassle. If seeing his daughter meant traumatizing her with never ending screaming matches and bringing lawyers into her presence, than as far as he was concerned, she was better off without him.

He wouldn't say this out loud, but he considered his newest friend to be a bit like family as well. He had been his constant companion since they had concurrently enlisted a few months earlier. Jim was a sweet kid who seemed eager for friendship where he could get it, even in the form of a grumpy, heartbroken drunk of an older man. The fact that Jim was easy to like, and easy to look at made it easy to reciprocate the friendship in kind. The fact that he felt close to Jim, however, did nothing to ease the pain of Leonard's first Christmas alone.

He knocked back the refilled shot that had been placed in front of him, and reached out to grab his beer, but it was grasped by another hand instead. He turned around in annoyance to see Jim sipping his beer with a shit eating grin.

"Hey pal! Out drinking alone? Tsk tsk." Kirk said, before returning the beer to its place in front of his friend.

"Yeah, well, I would have waited for you, but I just quite couldn't get myself excited over the idea of watching your ass get drunk and flirting with everything pretty in the room, only to either end up paying for all your drinks 'cause you left with someone, or paying for all your drinks 'cause you pissed someone off and I had to drag you out before you got your ass kicked." Leonard grumpily turned away from his friend and signaled to the bartender for another shot.

"Bones! You wound me! If I've ever stiffed you on the tab, I've always paid you back. Anyway, I thought since you weren't going back South for Christmas, we could hang out, ya know. We can bah humbug together." Jim's smile never left his face, used to Bones' rough manner. Jim ordered a drink and a shot, and sat down next to his cantankerous friend. Their shots arrived together, and Jim picked his up.

"To the next ten days, and the joy they bring other people." He said with a seemingly carefree smile, downing the Jack. McCoy lifted his shot, and held it up to the light.

"Why ten?" He asked, confused. Jim held up his hand to count on his fingers.

"Christmas Eve-that's today. Christmas, New Years, and my Birthday. Always days of joy for me" He said sarcastically, eyeing Leonard's shot with envy. Bones' contemplated Jim's words, cringing inwardly at what Kirk's birthday must've been like growing up under the shadow of his father's heroic sacrifice. He took the shot.

"At least you're used to not celebrating this time of year. I, however, have always spent the holidays with my family, but of course Jocelyn had to go and be a Grinch on top of everything else." Jim's brow crinkled in confusion.

"A Grinch?" He asked. Bones glanced over at his friend.

"Yeah, you know. She stole Christmas." Jim still looked confused. "The Grinch, ya know...The old Dr. Seuss Christmas story about a green creature called the Grinch who decides to steal Christmas from the Who's".

"I have no idea what you're talking about, so I'm just gonna trust you on that one." Jim replied with a chuckle. Bones was baffled.

"Jesus Jim, what was your childhood like?" He asked, watching the bartender refill their whiskey glasses. Jim squinted his eyes down at his drink, and shrugged, polishing off his drink.

"Lemme buy you another one" a smooth voice said from the other side of Jim. Bones glanced over to see a big guy leering at Jim suggestively. Jim smiled at the guy, checking him out. Bones sighed in annoyance, and sipped his beer.

"Listen, man, I'm flattered," Jim said, "Another night and I'd probably take you up on that. But I'm gonna have to say no." The guy upped the wattage on his grin, and with the tip of his finger he traced Jim's arm.

"Aww. I bet your buddy here wouldn't mind. He looks pretty done in anyway." Bones didn't even spare a glance to the guy, just grumbled into his drink, used to night's out with Jim being interrupted by such people. Jim moved his arm away politely.

"Like I said, I'm flattered, but I'm here with my friend, and it's Christmas Eve, so I'm not going to ditch Bones. Have a good night." He turned away to make his point. Leonard glanced up at the guy sideways, and saw the guy looking a bit annoyed, but unruffled. He glanced back down at his almost empty glass and finished it off.

"Suit yourself" the guy said, and walked off. Jim sighed, and looked over at Bones.

"You should've just gone with him. You don't have to babysit me." Leonard said gruffly. Jim glared at him.

"I didn't want to go. It had nothing to do with feeling obligated." He said, annoyed. Bones' huffed in disbelief. The two sat in awkward silence for a minute before the bartender stopped in front of Jim with a blue drink.

"This is from that guy over there. He says to tell you 'No hard feelings'." She tells him. Jim looks over to where she pointed, and sees the guy from before raising his glass in a toast from across the room. Jim nods at the guy with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face, and takes a gulp. Bones' communicator goes off. He looks down to read the text.

"Great, it's from the hospital. I gotta call them back". He slides off his seat, and walks outside to make the call. It's a nurse with a few questions about some paperwork he had filled out that afternoon, to make sure the patient is administered the proper medication. When the call ends, he heads back into the bar to see Jim slipping off his stool with a slight stumble, catching himself on the wooden bar.

"Gotta piss" Jim mumbles before stumbling off towards the bathrooms. _Lightweight_, Bones thinks, returning to his seat. He watches Jim weave through the crowd haphazardly. He admires the younger man's ass as Kirk stumbles through the door. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the man who had been flirting with Jim walk into the restroom behind him. _Ah ha, Gotta piss, eh kid? _He thinks cynically. He glances over and sees that Jim hadn't taken his shot of whiskey. He looks up at the bartender who is cleaning up Jim's other empty glasses.

"Musta been a helluva strong drink" He says, indicating the glass previously filled with blue liquid.

"Not really," She says with a chuckle. "You're friend must've been drinking earlier or something, he's hardly had anything." She smiles at Leonard before walking off. He frowns down at his drink. Jim had been working at his shitty garage job all day. He doubts he could have been drinking too sloppily at work. He looks over towards the bathroom thoughtfully.

"Hey!" He calls down to the bartender, "That guy who sent over my friends drink...Did he touch the drink first?"

"Yeah, he ordered it for himself, and after I gave it to him, he changed his mind and had me give it to your buddy." She smiles, and turns back towards the customer she had been helping. Bones jumps up from his seat, and beelines for the bathroom. He enters and hears the sound of wet kisses, and an _Ooof_ from Jim coming from one of the stalls. He hears some quiet muttering from Kirk, but the words are so slurred he can't make out what they are. Leonard tries to open the stall door, but it's locked.

"Hey, we're a little busy in here" a sober voice says loudly at the wriggling of the handle. More wet noises and the sound of a zipper. _Goddamit, Jim. _Bones thinks. He pulls back, and with all his might he kicks the door. The sound of the lock breaking is loud, and the door swings open to show a startled and very irritated man holding Jim up with his face to the wall.

"What the fuck, dude? I told you, we're busy!" Bones' looks at Jim's hooded eyes sliding in and out of focus.

"Get the fuck off of him" He commands in the most authoritative doctor voice he can muster, and grabs the guy by the arm. The man pulls his arm away, pissed, and chuckles.

"Ohhh, I get it. You and him have a thing. Don't worry sweetheart, I'll return your plaything as soon as I'm done with him." He reaches over and pats Leonard's cheek condescendingly, and turns his attention back to the barely half conscious Jim. McCoy feels his cheek twitch in anger, and his fists clenching. He grabs the man's arm again, surprising him, and spins him around. Before the man can react, he smashes his forehead into the guy's nose, and knees him in the balls.

"Shit! You fucker!" the guys says, grabbing his nose with one hand and his crotch with the other. Bones grabs Jim and begins to pull him out of the stall, when the man spins him around and punches him, hard, knocking him into the wall. Two punches to the gut later, and Bones is seriously regretting his decision to take the bigger man on. He stomps down on the guy's foot, and when the guy looks down in startled pain, he grabs the guy by the throat. Using his medical knowledge, he presses hard into the spots on his throat the will cut off his air supply. The man's face begins to turn red as he gasps like a fish, grasping at Leonard's hands around his neck. McCoy glances over to see Jim slumping on the floor looking dazedly up at the situation. He glances back at the man struggling in front of him.

"If you ever so much as _look_ at my friend again, I will kill you, and believe me when I say that I am capable of ending your life. I can make it look like an accident. A few certain substances surreptitiously poured into your drink, maybe a hypo shot-who's gonna notice? I'm a doctor. I know _exactly_ how to avoid a medical examiners curiosity. Do you hear what I'm saying, _buddy_?" Bones squeezes harder. The guy squeaks in response, unable to pull in air to reply. He lets go, and the guy collapses to the ground, sucking in air in large gasps. Leonard kicks him in the stomach, and walks off as the man doubles over. He kneels in front of Jim.

"How you doin' kid?" He asks, putting his arm under Jim's to help him up. Jim stumbles in response. They walk out the bathroom door, and, ignoring the looks, they head back towards the front. Bones grabs their jackets with his free hand and pulls out some credits to throw on the bar. They head out the front, Jim tottering all the while, and walk about three yards before Jim staggers forward, pulling them both onto the curb. Bones sits down properly, and Jim's head slumps onto his shoulder.

"I dint wnna go" Jim says, trying to lift his head up to look at his friend.

"I know Kid, he slipped something into that drink he sent you." Bones patted Jim's hand where it had fallen onto his leg.

"Nnn, but..." He shook his head as though to clear it. "Ya said 'fore Ahm used to 'ristmas alone. 's why I wanted ta spen' this'n with you" Bones looked at him, startled. His words came back to him. _Aw shit, Kid. _He winced when he realized that he had insinuated that this time of year was easier on Kirk 'cause he was used to it sucking.

"I'm an asshole" He said out loud, looking at his blond haired friend trying to keep his eyes open fully.

"Nnn! Yrr ma favrit! Ya wer 'gon kill 'im fer me!" Jim looked with his semi-dazed blue eyes into Bones own hazel ones in awe. Suddenly he lurched forward, lips latching onto Leonard's own surprised ones, kissing him sloppily, but thoroughly, before slumping down onto his chest. "uuugghh, I don' feel so good." He mumbled. Bones, caught off guard completely, licked his lips. Was it wrong that he had enjoyed that surprise kiss? He wondered, but had no time to contemplate the question before spotting a cab driving slowly in front of the bar. He stood up, careful not to let Kirk's head hit the ground as he slipped down, and hailed the driver. The two of them managed to get Jim into the car, and when they got to Bones' dorm, he gave the guy a generous tip for his help. Somehow he managed to get the staggering younger man into his (thankfully) first floor dorm room, and dumped him unceremoniously onto the bed. He pulled off Kirk's shoes and rolled him over to the far side near the wall, tugging the blankets out from under him. He tucked Kirk in, then stripped off his own outer clothes. Settling in next to his friend, he looked over to see Kirk's hooded eyes staring at him.

"Merr' Christmas, Bones" He said, before letting his eyes fall closed. His features smoothed out, and a peaceful look settled over his face. Bones thought of what had almost happened to Jim and a vindictive anger flooded through him. _Son of a bitch, _he thought, before his thoughts slipped onto the brief kiss he had shared with his young friend. He licked his lips again, and began to imagine doing it again, only this time when they broke apart the blue eyes he looked into were clear and filled with Kirk's usual good humour along with lust. He felt himself getting hard at the thought, and glanced over again at his serenely sleeping friend.

"Merry Christmas, Jim" He whispered, and for the first time that day, he felt content to be where he was, with this man who felt like new possibility. Like a new home.


End file.
